Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric/electrostrictive material, piezoelectric/electrostrictive body, and resonance driving device.
Background Art
Typically, a piezoelectric/electrostrictive material having a principal component of Pb(Zr, Ti) O3 has been widely used.
Furthermore a piezoelectric/electrostrictive material has been proposed in the configuration of a Pb(Zn, Nb)O3—Pb(Ni, Nb)O3—Pb(Zr, Ti)O3 solid solution for the purpose of enhancing a piezoelectric constant d31 or reducing a sintering temperature (for example, reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006/001109 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-238248)